Uh-Oh, Dynamo/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline in the afternoon.) Narrator: The city of Townsville ! (Dramatic pause.) And what a city it is! (Camera pans across and turns down to a stadium full of sports fans, with a blimp floating above. The craft bears an electronic message sign, but it is too far away to read.) Narrator: Our citizens have made it the pride of the free world. It has it all. (Cut to the museum.) A highbrow museum. (Cut to a train platform crowded with people. Mounted above it is a sign: "MAGNETO LEVA-TRAIN.") Narrator: Ultra-efficient public transportation. (The train pulls in, and the doors open. An attendant on the platform blows a whistle. The crowd quickly piles in and he whistles again. Now the doors close, and the train pulls away. Cut to Townsville Hall.) Narrator: An honest local government. (Cut to a restaurant—Le Dunne King Donut. On its roof is a replica of the Eiffel Tower, with a doughnut encircling it like a horseshoe. The Mayor’s limousine is parked in front as he and Ms. Bellum are seen exiting it to enter the restaurant.) Narrator: Five-star restaurants. (Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.) Advanced learning facilities. (Long shot of the observatory.) Volcano-top observatory. (Malph’s Market.) Fully stocked groceries. (A bowling alley—the Bowling Rink, with a pole sign studded with stars. The sound of a ball crashing into pins is heard.) Narrator: Bowling! About the only thing it doesn’t have is… (Cut to Mount Rushmore. Several sightseers mill around. One of them has a big foam finger.) Narrator: …Mount Rushmore! Foam finger man: (waving) Hi, Mom! (Back to the city, panning slowly across several businesses at roof level. Prominent in the foreground is a sign for Bagel Boy—shaped like a bagel, naturally.) Narrator: But other than that, Townsville is a proud, bustling melting pot of varied culture and communities. In fact, one such area is… (Cut to a district whose buildings and businesses display signs in Japanese.) Narrator: …Little Tokyo, Townsville! And today, our favorite family is enjoying a picnic in Bonsai Gardens Park. (As he says this, the camera pans and turns down to an overhead view of the park—trees, rock gardens, a building on the far end that looks like a Shinto temple, and a lake in the middle. Zoom in. A child runs happily toward the water and jumps in not far from the girls and the Professor.) Narrator: And although today is a day of play, the sisters Puff are quite tough. (Zoom in slowly as he continues.) So make no mistake, their vow they won’t break. For it is the priority of this young sorority, to protect this metropolis built by all of us. (clearing throat) Thank you. (The Professor has a camera and aims it at the girls. They are in their swimsuits. Bubbles wears inflatable "floaties" on her shoulders, and Buttercup wears sunglasses.) Professor: Okay, girls, say… Girls: Cheese! (The flashbulb pops.) Professor: One more! (He shoots again.) (Pan slowly along the shore. Blossom and Bubbles play with a beach ball while Buttercup works on a sand castle. Other kids splash and swim happily. A baby sitting on the shore cries. Camera turns around to show the parents—shutterbugs, each and every one of them.) (We see shots of the following: one kid making bunny ears behind another’s head while two more play behind them; a group of kids stacked up into a pyramid in the middle of the lake; the Professor hugging the girls with one arm, his other stretched toward the camera—he has pointed it at himself and them; a group of kids in a swimming race; a father and son fishing at the shore; Buttercup skating along a sheet of ice blown out by Blossom, with Bubbles floating behind them; Bubbles and Buttercup chowing down from the picnic basket as Blossom waves to the camera; a fat kid doing a cannonball dive and catching two other swimmers with the splash; and a kid floating in the middle of the lake and laughing.) (This last shot dissolves back to live action. The kid waves and laughs. Behind him, an eyeball breaks the surface of the water. He looks back, and it blinks at him a couple of times. Now he screams and cries, terrified of what he just saw. The eye submerges. A patch of water begins to bubble and makes its way past the kid. Camera follows this patch, which swells and resolves itself into an emerging fish creature of some sort. It looms out of the water and plants a foot on the shore. As the water drains away from it, camera turns slowly up from that foot to show it as a sort of mutant blowfish, with seven eyes and spikes all over its head and back.) (It roars loudly. The adults panic and run, but the children do not seem as terrified. Some of them even point and smile. The Professor screams as well. Close-up of the girls, standing their ground at the shore. Buttercup leans in for a closer look at the o.c. enemy.) Buttercup: You gotta be kidding! (Pull back. The monster, standing in front of them, is only about half their height. However, it sucks in a huge breath and begins to swell until it stands at least twice as tall as the Professor. He throws his arm around the girls to protect them, but the monster knocks all four aside with a sweep of its fin. The girls go flying. The Professor lands on his back and skids across the grass.) Professor: My babies! (They have regrouped in midair and are ready to rumble.) Blossom: Okay, fish-face! (Each of them rips into the beast. On the ground, the Professor gets to his feet and starts to run toward them in slow motion.) Professor: (half speed) I’m coming! (We see the girls land another one-two-three combo, then the Professor running across the grass in slow motion again. Now the monster roars in rage. The girls dash in and grab it near ground level, squeezing it like a balloon and forcing it to deflate. It shrinks back to its original size and finds them glaring down at it. There is just enough time for it to grin sheepishly before Blossom kicks it back into the lake.) (Pan along the shore. Parents hug and kiss their children in frantic relief, now that the threat has been dispatched. Stop on the Professor with the girls in his arms. He looks disheveled and very much unbalanced, but his attentions appear to make them uneasy.) Professor: Oh, girls, I thought I was going to lose you. Buttercup: Come on, don’t be silly. We’re superheroes, you know. (Close-up of the worried Professor. She continues o.c.) That’s what we’re supposed to do, fight crime and giant monsters. (Worry, panic, and terror collide with one another on his face. Zoom in slowly.) (Dissolve to the exterior of the girls’ house at night and turn down through a cutaway view of the earth’s layers. This gives way to a tall steel door, which opens to admit the Professor into view. Behind him, a sign reads "BASEMENT TECHONOLOGIC LABORATORY." He walks in, pipe in mouth and deep in thought. The door closes behind him. Now he is seen hunched over a design table, scribbling furiously, as superimposed images of clocks and hourglasses float past. Next he goes to work with welding torch and jackhammer, then returns to the table for more calculations and some coffee. His mug reads "Science Con 1985.") (Next he sets to the job of connecting some wiring, using a huge magnifying glass to help him see the work. Images of blueprints and filled blackboards float past as he wrenches on a piece of machinery, does yet more calculations—now looking very haggard—and manipulates cables and levers while wearing a heavy protective suit. He pulls a lever back and forth, with sparks flying overhead, and a clock floats across the screen. The view dissolves into static.) (A green-tinted image of the Professor flickers briefly into view, then establishes itself solidly. He is looking up at the camera. Around him are various data readouts. Pull back slowly as he speaks.) Professor: (voice over, echoing) Girls…wake up. I have something important to show you. (Close-up of the lab door. It opens, revealing him on the other side with the girls. They are in their nightgowns, still half asleep. Bubbles is carrying Octi.) Blossom: (yawning) What is it? (The girls slowly open their eyes halfway, then snap to full consciousness.) Girls: (surprised) WHAT IS IT?? (Cut to behind the group and turn up slowly from the ground. An enormous robot towers in front of them. It looks very much like the girls.) Professor: Behold—Powerpuff Dy.Na.Mo! (Stop on the face, the eyes glowing green. He leans back into view.) I made it. (The robot’s hair combines elements from the styles of all three girls—Blossom’s bow, Bubbles’ pigtails, and Buttercup’s part. Overhead view of the four.) Blossom: (laughing nervously) That’s neat, Professor. Bubbles: Dy.Na.Mo.…? (Wipe to a complicated blueprint, panning across it.) Professor: (voice over) Dynamic Nanotechtronic Monobot. (The words appear. The first two letters of each are assembled into the robot’s name.) Dy.Na.Mo.! (The screen flashes white and subsides to him standing atop the robot’s head. A sign with its name hangs behind him.) Professor: She’s a state-of-the-art, internal tele-operated, intelligent protection system! (Close-up of a telescoping cover stretching over parts of the Dy.Na.Mo., then the whole craft rolled into a tight ball floating in midair. During this demonstration, the Professor continues.) Professor: (from o.c.) With multi-layered titanium reflux-chambered shielding. (Now missile launchers open up from the hands and feet, and one of the legs kicks out.) Professor: (from o.c.) And a fully loaded, defensive smart strategic combat arsenal. (The Dy.Na.Mo. throws a string of punches and kicks, and jumps as if avoiding an attack. It ends with all its missiles open and ready to fire.) Professor: (from o.c.) She’s megalith-martial-combat-ready! (The missiles fold away. Camera turns down toward the floor.) Professor: (from o.c.) As well as having this anti-aggressor exo-deflector array. (Stop on him by the foot.) This baby is the ultimate in superhero super-safety! (Camera makes one quick circuit around the Professor and the Dy.Na.Mo., showing them from all angles, then pulls back to behind the girls. Cut to them.) Blossom: Uh…that—that’s super, Professor, but we don’t need a battle robot. Buttercup: (sighing wearily) We have superpowers, you know. (The Professor approaches.) Professor: Look, girls. Yesterday’s horrible, horrible monster fight made me realize something. You girls are everything to me. (Tears form in his eyes. Cut to his perspective and pan slowly across the girls.) You are my life, and... and I’m responsible for your safety and protection. (Bubbles’ eyes tear up as well.) Buttercup: Aw, Professor! Professor: Girls! Promise me you’ll use it. (Extreme close-up.) Promise? (The girls mull this over for a long moment.) Blossom: Oh…well…okay. (Behind her, Buttercup glares at her and looks away angrily.) But only if we really need it. Professor: (sighing with relief) Great. Buttercup: (sardonically) Yeah. Great. (She elbows Blossom.) (Fade to black.) (The hotline begins to buzz, and its red light is seen flashing in the darkness as the word "MONDAY" is typed onto the screen. Fade in quickly to the girls at home, around the phone. Blossom is taking the call.) Blossom: Right, Mayor. We’re on it! (She drops the receiver, and they take off before it can hit the ground. The Professor runs into view after them.) Professor: Girls! Wait! (softly) You forgot the Dy.Na.Mo.. (Freeze frame of the "Binkety Bonk Bank". An alarm bell is heard. A robber is on his way to the pavement after taking a beatdown from the girls. A copy of the Townsville Tribune spins into view, bearing the headline "ARMED ROBBERY STOPPED!" The front-page photo shows the girls floating over the crook and holding the money he stole.) (The paper is pulled away, leaving the screen black. Again the hotline buzzes, and its nose lights the void as "TUESDAY" is typed up. Fade in to an extreme close-up of the phone’s happy face.) Girls: (from o.c.) Let’s do it! (Cut to the Professor, standing next to the Dy.Na.Mo. Now we see that the robot’s hair and dress are bright red.) Professor: Girls! (Cut to a dam being attacked by a giant octopus. The girls are on the scene.) Professor: (voice over) You need the Dy.Na.Mo.! (The octopus is squeezing Blossom and Bubbles and trying to grab Buttercup, but she dodges its strikes and hits it in the head. Another copy of the Tribune spins up. This one shows the creature tangled in a knot, with its head blocking the hole it smashed in the dam, and the girls floating overhead. Headline: "DAM OCTOPUS PROBLEM ALL TIED UP!") (The paper disappears beneath a wall of flames, and "WEDNESDAY" is typed in. Camera turns slowly up to show a burning building. The girls float above the roof. They inhale deeply, sucking up the fire, and burp a bit after doing so. Bubbles spits out a puff of smoke.) (Now Earth is seen from outer space, with a label pointing to it, as "THURSDAY" is typed in. The girls fly into view, wearing spacesuits. The faceplates of their helmets are the same color as their eyes and dresses, and the helmets themselves are contoured to fit some part of their hair—Blossom’s bow, Bubbles’ pigtails, the back of Buttercup’s flip. A flaming meteor thunders toward Earth, but is reduced to dust by one good hit from the girls.) (Cut to Mojo’s lair, where he swings a stick at them. They move in quickly, and the screen explodes into stars. When the view clears, we see a copy of the Townsville News in the Professor’s hand. Headline: "MOJO…AGAIN!" Photo: the girls kicking Mojo to the floor. Pull back to show the Professor reading the paper while standing on Dyanmo’s arm and dusting it. The robot has cobwebs all over it. Fade to black.) (The word "SATURDAY" fades in.) Narrator: (tired-sounding) Whoo! Oh, what a super-tough week on the job for our little superheroes! (The text disappears, and the scene fades in to the evening sky. As the Narrator continues, turn down to the gate of Bonsai Gardens Park. The girls and the Professor are visible in the distance, sitting under a tree.) Narrator: (no longer tired) Now it’s time for some super rest and relaxation. Back in Bonsai Gardens Park, it’s time for the evening paper-boat races. Bubbles: TGIF! (Zoom in on the group. She holds a bottle of soda with a straw.) Blossom: Bubbles, it’s Saturday! Bubbles: I know. What a week. It’s root beer time! (She slurps away.) (On the lake, several paper sailboats float into view, followed by kids blowing on them to propel them along. Parents cheer, wave pennants, and snap pictures from the shore. A patch of water begins to churn and bubble. The racers stop when they reach this, letting the boats float away. As they watch, the patch moves toward shore and resolves into the same small fish monster the girls defeated the previous week. It stops in front of them.) Girls: Aw, man! Buttercup: (groaning) Can’t you come back later?! It’s Saturday! (The monster turns around and yells out over the lake. As the girls watch in surprise, the ground begins to shake. A much bigger patch of water begins to churn. Parents on shore scream in fright. Something very large and round begins to surface, and the kids swim for their lives. The monster cheers these events from shore, pumping its fists in the air in encouragement. Finally the object is completely above water—it is a huge eyeball, much bigger than a kid who happens to be nearby at the time. It blinks a couple of times, and we hear the kid breathing fast. The eye suddenly submerges, and a vortex forms and begins to suck him down. He goes around and around, screaming at the top of his lungs, then finds himself in calm water.) (The kid keeps breathing hard, obviously shaken by the experience, and is suddenly sucked into a gaping mouth that is breaking the surface. Several other kids are pulled in by the mouth, which belongs to a much larger copy of the creature on the shore. Standing up to its full height, it spits the kids at the girls. They duck to avoid being hit.) Girls: Hey! (It is as big as the other one got when inflated. Now this one sucks in air and blows itself up to the size of the building behind it, dwarfing the girls.) Blossom: Hey, you…giant…fish balloon! (It grunts as if to say, "Who, me?") Bubbles: Yeah, you! (The girls charge.) Buttercup: We’re gonna burst your bubble! (She dives in, but only bounces off the creature’s skin. Blossom throws a punch and gets nothing but a sore hand for her trouble. Bubbles has no better luck when she kicks it. Now all three girls strike at it without effect. They float in midair, nursing their injured hands and feet, and the monster laughs down at them. It slams its fins together, swatting them like flies. They tumble to the ground. The big and little monsters trade a high-five.) (Now the big one roars and tears the spires from two nearby buildings. These catch fire, and it stomps off down the street, torching the rest of the block. The screams of panicked townspeople are heard. As the girls lie prone on the ground, the Professor runs up and leans over them.) Professor: Girls! I beg you! Use the Dy.Na.Mo! (They start to wake up.) Oh, for gosh sakes, you need her! Buttercup: Aw, man! (lifting her head) I could still kick his bu— (She groans and passes out.) (A look of stern determination comes over the Professor’s face. He realizes the only way to get the Girls to use the Dy.Na.Mo. is by leaving them no other choice with an ultimatum. Dramatic pause.) Professor: Use the Dy.Na.Mo. or you’re all grounded. Blossom: (from o.c.) Oh…all right. (He sighs with relief at finally getting the Girls to use the Dy.Na.Mo.; overhead view of the girls.) What harm could it do? (The word "Dy.Na.Mo" flashes across the screen, letter by letter. When it clears, the girls are seated in a circle, with levers and panels near their chairs. They are now inside the robot’s control chamber; each wears a white jumpsuit and a pair of goggles with a headset microphone attached. The Professor’s face is seen on a display monitor.) Professor: (over radio) Prep sequence Alpha-Omega. Blossom: Copy that. All systems, check! Bubbles: Pelvic stabilizers are go! Buttercup: Extremity activators are go! Blossom: Neural net online, and…engage! (Outside, the Professor hovers in a chopper; pull back quickly to show him behind the house. A large hatch opens in the ground beneath him, and the Dy.Na.Mo. rises slowly into view. Sweating profusely, the Professor watches as the robot’s reflection becomes visible in the chopper’s canopy. He talks the girls through the launch via the cockpit radio.) Professor: Easy, now…easy…easy…easy, now…easy… (The Dy.Na.Mo. raises its arms to the sky. It stands at least five or six times as tall as the house. Jets of exhaust gas roar from its feet, and it rises off the launch pad in a cloud of fire and smoke. We see it framed on a red background with one arm outstretched; zoom in twice. Now it positions itself to fly like the girls—both arms in front, legs straight out in back—and its feet and pigtails begin to glow. Finally it jumps to warp speed and disappears in a brilliant flash. The Professor follows it into the night. Fade to black.) (Part Two) ' ' (Opening shot: fade in to a billboard that shows the Talking Dog next to a bag of dog food. Above him are the words "Talking Dog Says…"; a word balloon from his mouth contains Japanese characters. We are in Little Tokyo again. The dog's mouth moves in time with a recording of its voice.) Talking Dog billboard: It's good. It's good. It's good. It's good. (The board is blasted by a beam from o.c. Other buildings are blown up next, followed by another billboard. The "fish balloon," as Blossom described it, stomps into view, shaking the camera with each step. It destroys a nearby tower by spitting a beam at it. A crowded section of the highway is stomped, and a swing of the tail knocks the top section off a skyscraper. People scream and run as the monster towers over them in the background.) (Cut to a rooftop. An old woman stands at the corner, hitting the FB in the back with her purse.) Old woman: (angrily) Back, you bad old giant fish balloon! (It turns around, eyes her for a moment, then bites off the entire corner of the roof. Now it laughs over the burning buildings as the crowd in the street screams in fear. Cut to a close-up of the Dy.Na.Mo.'s face and pull back in steps as Blossom addresses the crowd. It towers over the street.) Blossom: (amplified, from inside robot) ALL RIGHT, TOKYO TOWNSVILLE! ARE YOU READY? (The crowd cheers. Turn slowly up from them to the end of the street, where the FB pokes its head into view; it is chewing on part of a building, but stops in surprise and spits this out. It stomps its feet a few times and roars, then leaps into an empty street and strikes a fighting pose. The Dy.Na.Mo. jumps to the other end of the block and assumes its own stance, but in flexing its arms, it smashes a building on either side.) [Animation goof: the number of eyes the creature has will change from time to time during the rest of this segment.] (The view shifts to inside the control chamber, just behind the girls. The FB is visible through Dy.Na.Mo.'s eyes; it grunts, puzzled, then roars and charges at them. An alarm begins to sound, and the word "ALERT" flashes on a readout. Outside, the shields extend; inside, the girls are caught by surprise.) Girls: What's going on?! (The shields lock into place, and the monster finds itself staring at the robot in its curled-up state. It stands there for a moment, puzzled, then grins wickedly and pulls its tail back. It swings for the fences, and the Dy.Na.Mo. is knocked through a string of buildings. It plows through the museum and fetches up against Townsville Hall, destroying that structure as well. In the control chamber, the alarm is still going off, and the girls have been knocked halfway out of their seats. The Professor is again visible on the monitor.) Buttercup: What the heck happened?! Blossom: I don't know. (Close-up of a keypad in front of the monitor, with a control marked "PROTECTIVE SAFETY SWITCH.") Blossom: (from o.c., groaning) The Professor left the safety on! (She reaches into view and flips the switch; turn up to the monitor.) Girls: (Blossom in view, others o.c.) Professor! Professor: (over radio, shrugging) I was worried. (In the street, the FB is shaking a building back and forth. The screams of the crowd are heard once again. The Dy.Na.Mo. leaps in to go another round, and the missile launchers begin to open up from every conceivable location: arms, legs, body, hairline, hidden in the pigtails and under the skin. When the sequence is complete, pull back slowly to show the robot studded with dozens of small missiles, as well as a large one ready to fire from each hand. This is the monster-fighting equivalent of being loaded for bear.) (The eyes of the monster in question go very wide, and it stops shaking the building. Now the missiles begin to fire, roaring toward it and trailing smoke down the street. One building after another is reduced to dust as The Dy.Na.Mo. fires salvo upon salvo and fills the night with exhaust fumes. Finally, the view is lost under a single monstrous explosion, which takes several seconds to clear. When it subsides, the entire area has been totally obliterated—but the FB is still standing and holding the top section of the building it was shaking before the assault began.) (It looks around itself in surprise, then throws the piece down in anger. The Dy.Na.Mo., meanwhile, stands where it was, all its ammunition spent, and a sheepish grin on its face. The monster roars and inhales deeply, blowing itself up until it looks as if it may burst at any moment. The spikes on its head and back protrude farther from its skin and finally launches in all directions. Several of them ricochet off the Dy.Na.Mo.; cut to the flaming remains of the billboard from the opening shot.) TD billboard: It's good. It's— (A spike smashes into it, finally silencing it, and two others take out another board and an office building. More spikes fly in all directions; inside the control chamber, the girls look out through the Dy.Na.Mo.'s eyes, then back toward the camera, shielding their faces. Outside, the robot throws its arms up to protect itself as dozens of spikes bounce off it. One wipes out part of the highway; another smashes into a gasoline refinery, which promptly explodes. The Bagel Boy building is next to go, followed by Le Dunne King Donnet, and Mojo's observatory. The blimp that was seen floating above the stadium—now its sign can be read clearly: "TOWNSVILLE #1"—takes a hit and does a flaming nose-dive into the stands; the screams of the spectators echo through the night.) (When the barrage ends, the Dy.Na.Mo. uncovers its face and grins wickedly—it has not been so much as scratched. Machinery is heard within, and the pigtails start to rotate. They pick up speed, whirling like propellers, and the hair bow begins to snap like a giant pair of scissors. The robot floats down the street head first; the pigtails, however, cut down the buildings on both sides. People on the ground cheer it on. The Dy.Na.Mo. continues its approach, pigtails whirling and hair bow snapping, and more buildings get chewed up.) (It finally reaches the FB, which grabs the sign from Malph's Market and shoves it into the hair bow. The blades bend and warp when they close on the pole, and the weapon grinds to a halt. The crowd groans, and the monster laughs. The sound of booing and jeering floats up to it, making it angry. A stream of fire from its mouth turns the boos to screams of panic, and the screen begins to fill with smoke.) (Cut to the train seen in the opening sequence, speeding along the track. The FB picks it up and swings it around itself like a set of nunchucks, shouting like a Japanese martial artist as it does so. The Dy.Na.Mo. lets off a battle cry and strikes a new pose of its own, and the monster lashes out with the train. The robot dodges the strikes and jumps aside, rolling away and crushing several buildings in the process. It grabs the sign from the Bowling Rink and holds it overhead; zoom in on this.) (The monster's eyes go wide with shock, and it grunts, frightened to see a sharp object. Cut back to the sign and pull back slowly as the Dy.Na.Mo. brings it down and makes as if to swing it; this shot is repeated three times, pulling a little farther back each time until the robot's entire body is in view. Instead of swinging the sign, though, it picks the star signs off and throws them like shurikens. This action is seen three times, zooming in each time to an extreme close-up of the sign in the Dy.Na.Mo.'s hand.) (The three stars spins toward the FB, which still stands there; then end up puncturing his lips. He grunts and after a while the stars pop loose, leaving three holes. He bursts with a puff of smoke and soar crazily through the sky. The air whistles loudly as he deflates, and then disappears from sight. Cut to Mount Rushmore, with only one person in front of it now. A shadow grows over Roosevelt's and Lincoln's statue, and after a moment, the deflated FB falls flat on top of those two heads, squeaking out its last bit of air and completely weakened Sightseer: Hey! (Back to Little Tokyo. The camera pans slowly across the devastation and stops on the Dy.Na.Mo.. As a 80s-style dance music is heard, the robot goes into a victory dance as if it has just scored a touchdown. It twirls and gyrates, spinning its head through 360 degrees, and ends by pointing at the ground—spiking the football, if it had one.) (Cut to the Mayor, standing nearby and watching in shock. The Professor lands his chopper on the scene, radio in hand.) Mayor: Professor! Professor: Mayor! (The Dy.Na.Mo.'s head leans into view, causing the Mayor to scream. The top half of the head opens up, revealing the girls in their seats. They have taken off their goggles.) Mayor: Oh, my! Powerpuff Girls! Thank you for destroying that evil giant fish balloon…BUT YOU ALSO DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL CITY!!! NEVER USE THAT…THAT… BOTSTROSITY AGAIN!!! (As he is speaking, the Professor smiles with satisfaction, but when the Mayor erupts in fury over the destruction of his city, a very shocked and nervous look comes over the Professor's face as he realizes now the consequences for forcing the Girls to use the Dy.Na.Mo. under the threat of punishment if they continued to refuse to use it at all. As the Mayor finishes, the Professor's expression changes to a look of knowing he's in deep trouble once the Girls confess to what he did.) Crowd: YEAH!!! Blossom: But…but it's the Professor's fault! (The girls point o.c. toward him.) He made us use it! (With the Girls having passed the buck and revealed the real person responsible for the Dy.Na.Mo destroying Townsville, the Mayor glares furiously at the Professor, who can't find a good excuse for having made one of the worst decisions of his life all because of his paternal instincts getting the better of him.) Professor: But…but, uh… Crowd: PROFESSOR!!! Professor: Well, um…eh… (He starts up the chopper.) Gotta go! (He lifts off and makes good his escape. Behind him, a piece of a building falls apart and explodes, startling the Mayor while the Girls shield their eyes from the glare.) (The standard end shot comes up.) Narrator: So once again the day is saved—uh, destroyed—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! (softly) Well, actually, the Professor. Just 'cause you're a genius doesn't make you a smart guy. Category:Transcripts